


spelling matters

by batyatoon



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/pseuds/batyatoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="http://animatedamerican.tumblr.com/post/103692746742/file-under-whered-this-come-from">here</a>.  I still can't remember what prompted it, if anything.</p><p>This ought to be part of a larger work.  Unfortunately I have no idea what else happens.</p>
    </blockquote>





	spelling matters

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://animatedamerican.tumblr.com/post/103692746742/file-under-whered-this-come-from). I still can't remember what prompted it, if anything.
> 
> This ought to be part of a larger work. Unfortunately I have no idea what else happens.

“Unfortunate,” sighed Lord Vetinari, letting the curtain fall back into place as the coach rattled on. “Someone ought to tell that enthusiastic young man with the sign that there is no ‘I’ in ‘tyranny’.”

Vimes’s forehead wrinkled. “Wait, isn’t there?”

“Neither in spelling nor in ideal practice, Commander Vimes,” said Vetinari with a wintry little smile.

“That a fact,” said Granny Weatherwax, flatly.

“Two facts, madam.” Vetinari gave her a nod.

She eyed him without favor. “Don’t know much about spelling. Least not of that sort. But I can tell you gentlemen one thing: there _is_ an ‘I’ in 'witchcraft'.”


End file.
